Time Travel
by LiLmomo99
Summary: When a family get's sent back in time, they come across the herd. All they did was go into a friend's house and get sucked into a portal. Please read. rating may change later on
1. Chapter 1

Time Travel

OC'S: Daniel(Human Age 10)Alison "Ali" Emily Jane(Human. Age 10)Justin(Human Age 10)Christina Lynne(Human Age 22)Katherine Ann(Human Age 21)Lisa Michelle(Human Age 19)Amy Elizabeth (Human Age 17)Lauren Christine(Human Age 14)Danielle "Dani" Nicole(Human 13)Joshua(Human Age11)Matthew "Matty"(Human Age 9)Ryan(Human Age 4)Isaac(Human Age 10)William "Liam"(Human Age 1) Gabriella(Human Age 4) Isabella(Human Age 4)Kayla(Human Age 6) Nikki(Human Age 3)Sarah Lin (Human Age 3) Tara(Human Age5)

* * *

Lisa's P.O.V.

"Guys, let's go to Alexis' place!" I said to Christina, Katherine, Amy, Lauren, and Danielle. "But we have to watch the kids!" Amy said. "I know we'll just bring them with us. Duh! " I said. "are you sure?" she said. "yes I am sure, Gosh you worry too much, that's a bad thing."i said. "well i don't want our little brothers and sisters to get hurt!" Amy yelled (20 kids that is a lot! i just wanted to put a character sibling for each name that i liked so don't judge!i also liked the name Jasset but i thought that putting another would be a bad thing 20 is alot but hey,i want these names...be warned i will use these names in future fanfics) "they won't i promise" i said "okay let's go guys"Katherine said. "KIDS! COME DOWN!" Amy yelled. They came running down. "get in the vans." Christina said "I'll take Liam,Andrew,Emily,Isaac,Daniel,Justin,and Joshua." Christina said. "I'll take Kayla,Dani,Ryan,Gabriella,Isabella,Nikki,and Sarah" Katherine said "I'm gonna take Amy and Lauren and Tarah"i said. "i'm gonna take the car." i added.

Alison's P.O.V.

"are we there yet?" i asked "no" Christina minutes later "ARE WE THERE YET?!" I yelled "NO! stop asking" she said obviously annoyed. When we finally got there,I unbuckled William and ran out of the van with Liam. The thing was that Alexis lives in a mansion, and that scares me.I ran up the driveway and up the stairs. Before i even reached the door, it just opened by itself. I just stayed there staring at the door with my mouth slightly open. "Liam what do you think we should do?" i asked. "agah!" he said "yeah i think so too" i said. We went into the house. It seemed to be empty at the time. I looked around to find the light switch. Then suddenly the door closed. I screamed. "AH!". I heard laughing behind the door. I started to think, they are just pulling a prank on me. I started to fake cry, and i am really good at that. I pushed the couch in-front of the door, and cried harder. They started yelling for me to open the they finally got through, me and William were just playing temple run with the sounds off. "What did you do?" Lauren asked. "I pranked you back, duh! Don't play stupid guys!" "I swear we didn't do anything" Amy said.  
There was a blue light. A VERY bright blue light. It blinded me. Everything turned black. Before i passed out i looked shortly at Liam hoping that he will be okay.

Katherine's P.O.V.

**Dark. All i see is dark.** I know that i passed out. I just don't know where. I heard something or should i say _someone_ walking towards my way. "AH!" I heard somebody scream. I looked up thinking it was one of the kids. I opened my eyes to see a sloth just staring at me."Sid what is it n-" a saber came. He stopped talking, then the saber screamed. _Wait aren't sabers supposed to be extinct?_ I thought to myself. I blink just to make sure that I'm not just imagining this. "MANNY!" The saber yelled. _Manny who's Manny? I Guess it was his friend. _"what im busy" a mammoth said as he walked towards us. "OH MY GOD A HUMAN!" the mammoth yells. "YOU GUYS ARE TALKING! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS JUST IMAGINING THIS!" i screamed. " HUMANS CAN TALK?! THAT IS ABNORMAL!" The sloth said "NO, Humans TALKING is NORMAL! Animals talking, NOW THAT'S JUST ABNORMAL!" i yelled. "is everything okay dad?" a teenaged mammoth said from coming behind the bushes."yes peaches we are okay" the mammoth said._ Hmm... maybe that's the teenager's dad. _i thought. "i-i-is t-that a-a h-h-human?" she asked in fear. "yes sweetie but don't be afraid" " yeeaahh" i said "what?" "it's something" i said as if it weren't important. The girl's eyes just widened. "so yeah um...ALI!" i called. Alison, where did they go? Where did WILLIAM GO?! I swear i am going to pass out again. I heard them talking but all i hear was...was mumbling. Then i blacked out...again_  
_

Alison's P.O.V.

I apparently wake up on the ...this is ! I mus get clean! Nah i don't feel it. I wonder where everyone else is...all i remember was being sucked into that weird light in Lexi's place. "GAH!" i heard. "hey Liam!" i cooed. "wanna go find Katherine?C'mon" i Said. For some reason i started humming Heart Vacancy by The Wanted (It's an awesome song) "ALI!" i heard. "Katherine" i muttered. "i just wish she would stop relying on me for almost everything." i whispered to nobody. By the time that i reached Katherine,she blacked out. I looked around and noticed these animals. My eyes just widen. "MORE HUMANS?!" a mammoth screamed **_Gee i thought that Amy was most likely to panic over something there's this dude over here. GOSH WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE? L.O.L _ **Uh...I am officially loosing my mind...i swear that animals are now talking to me." i said to Liam. "uh...we are talking" a sloth said "okay i am going crazy" "oh boy,this is going to take forever" a saber said.

**SO the end for this chapter :) R&R! my first ice age fic! some characters are based on Cimorelli. the rest are based on my friends and family. Alison is based on me. :) i will put the characters again, actually imma put it on every chapter just in case you guys forget so here you go**

**Daniel(Human Age 10)Alison "Ali" Emily Jane(Human. Age 10)Justin(Human Age 10)Christina Lynne(Human Age 22)Katherine Ann(Human Age 21)Lisa Michelle(Human Age 19)Amy Elizabeth (Human Age 17)Lauren Christine(Human Age 14)Danielle "Dani" Nicole(Human 13)Joshua(Human Age11)Matthew "Matty"(Human Age 9)Ryan(Human Age 4)Isaac(Human Age 10)William "Liam"(Human Age 1) Gabriella(Human Age 4) Isabella(Human Age 4)Kayla(Human Age 6) Nikki(Human Age 3)Sarah Lin (Human Age 3) Tara(Human Age5)**

**3 Lilmomo99  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Travel

OC'S: Daniel(Human Age 10)Alison "Ali" Emily Jane(Human. Age 10)Justin(Human Age 10)Christina Lynne(Human Age 22)Katherine Ann(Human Age 21)Lisa Michelle(Human Age 19)Amy Elizabeth (Human Age 17)Lauren Christine(Human Age 14)Danielle "Dani" Nicole(Human 13)Joshua(Human Age11)Matthew "Matty" Andrew(Human Age 9)Ryan(Human Age 4)Isaac(Human Age 10)William "Liam"(Human Age 1) Gabriella(Human Age 4) Isabella(Human Age 4)Kayla(Human Age 6) Nikki(Human Age 3)Sarah Lin (Human Age 3) Tara(Human Age5)

**A/N: c: so happy! i gots me a review! so i decided to continue cuz' somebody likes my story! Well it was a good day today. My friend Ivan,and i quote 'Isaac is gay!' and i was like o.O Then Isaac is like 'no I'm not!' (Isaac has a lil bro named Ivan XD...but the Ivan I'm talking about is in my class) 'yes you are' i said 'what did he say?' 'he said and i quote (hehe and i quote :3)I'm gonna miss you' then Isaac said 'i said that to my backpack!' 'yeah right Isaac!' 'yeah i am right,thank you Ivan' he said 'hey Ivan your brother is gay!' he said to Isaac's little brother. Dude, the look on Isaac's brother's face was so funny! I also kept saying that he was a liar for hitting his little brother...i knew that he wasn't but hey i need to have some fun with my friends...right or wrong?**

Alison's P.O.V.

"so let me get this straight,you guys are a misfit herd?" "yes" they said for like the millionth time in the past ten minutes. "and you can talk to me how?" "like i said i do not know." the sloth said. _'we can't just talk to animals! that is impossible! not...really...i mean...i am talking to them now...i wonder what their names are?' _"what are your names?" i asked skeptically. (i don't know what that word means but it sounds like it would go with this...Right?) "I'm Sid,Sid the Sloth" "the name's Diego" "I'm Manfred, but everyone calls me Manny" "now...what's your name?" Diego said. "I am Alison Emily Jane." i said. "ugh...what just happened?" Katherine said " oh my GOD!" i groaned. "and this is Katherine"

Amy's P.O.V.

We are so dead... we lost most of my family...we are going to DIE! i saw a necklace on the floor...an Oreo necklace (it's really cute...look it up on Google) i remember that Alison's best friend Monique gave it to her. See Monique and her have this special bond so she never took the necklace off...unless it was required,so that means that something bad happened to her...

Matty's P.O.V.

"ugh..." i heard someone moaning. "w-who's there?" i asked alarmingly. "dude...i-i-it's j-just m-me...Daniel...remember? OH MAH GAWD YOU HAVE AMNESIA!" he screamed. "where are we?" i asked. "i Don't know" he replied "judging by the looks of this place...looks like we're at-" "JUSTIN!" i ran and hugged him "i am so glad that you are okay!" i said. "were you walking around?" "yeah guys...you've been out for two weeks...I'm sensing that everyone else was like that." "so how long were you out?" "i woke up like 30 minutes earlier" "oh?" "wait...,where...are...we?" i asked "before i was so rudely cut off, we are in a jungle" Justin said O.O "WHAT?!" me and Daniel scream/shouted (haha scream and shout and let it all out) "don't you worry child" Justin said. "dude what's with the song titles?" Daniel said.

Alison's P.O.V.

"you have got to have the worst timing Ever!" i yelled at Katherine. "well it's not my fault that i can't control my blackouts!" she spat back. "GRR! FORGET IT!" i yelled. "someone's on the wrong side of happy today" Katherine said "we need to get back home Katherine. Mom and Dad will flip out if we don't get back home quickly!" i said "but,we need to find everyone else" Katherine said "you have a point" "don't i always?" "no you don't" "good enough" Katherine said. "can you help us guys?" i asked Diego, Manny, and Sid. "help you do what exactly?" Diego asked. "help us find our brothers and sisters." Katherine said "uh...i don't know about that..." Manny said "why not?" "because i don't know if we can actually find them. this island is pretty big" "just give it a shot...please?" i begged "we need to find them" i said "fine we'll help you find your family" Manny said "YAY!" i suddenly i felt a vibration in my back pocket. _My phone! i forgot that i had it...i can track down everyone then. Oh my flipping gosh i can find my siblings.! i need to tell Katherine. If i have my phone then...I CAN LISTEN TO ONE DIRECTION AND THE WANTED! _"YESS!" i screamed happily "what?" Katherine asked " i have my phone...and i am pretty sure that YOU do too" i said "Question...what's a phone?" Sid asked "a phone is a special device you use to talk to people that are far away from you. My phone is like that. I can also play games and text people, and Sid do not ask what is texting" "okay then" He said "DAMN IT!" i yelled as i looked at my apps. "what?" Katherine asked " i had a tracking app then i thought that it was stupid then i deleted it...i didn't think that i needed it!" i said "then we just have to try to find them without the stupid thing app thin" "you said thing twice" "too bad" "it's getting dark we should go now" Manny said. They all started walking away "Aren't you guys coming?" Diego asked. Me and Katherine looked at each other and said "yes" i heard a tiny squeal "Oh i almost forgot about Little Liam" i carried him to the others. "so where are we exactly?" i asked to no one in particular. "Switch Back Cove" Sid answered "oh" i unlocked my phone to reveal a text from a number that i didn't know. it read "_Tick Tick Time Is Running Out. Find Your Family Before You Parents Find out That They Lost What's Most Important To Them"_ I text "Back Who are you" "_You'll find out soon my dear Alison" _"how do you know my name?" "_You should know that Alison. You need to focus on __finding everyone before you are nothing but just a sad little memory"_ "what do you mean?" After that they didn't answer after that. _What does this person want from me?_  
_Does this person want us dead? What does this person mean? I think that i have the smallest idea about who this is. Think about i Tell Katherine?_ I glanced at her._ Probably not._ My mind keeps telling me. I want to tell her but it feels wrong to me. I decide to act normal. "hey Katherine,wanna listen to Daylight or Chasing The Sun?" i asked "hm...Both" she replied "okay" the very first song that i put on was Daylight By Maroon 5. I started singing along

Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon  
Why am I holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!

"you are a great singer" Manny,Diego,Sid and Katherine commented. "thanks" so i put the next song on Chasing the Sun By The Wanted

I'm better  
So much better now  
I see the light, touch the light,  
We're together now

I'm better  
So much better now  
Look to the skies, give me life  
We're together now

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again  
And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again

You'll find us chasing the sun

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Lying here, staring up  
And you're looking down

I'm never  
I'm never down  
Live forever, forever  
With you around

We've only just begun  
Hypnotized by drums  
Until forever comes  
You'll find us chasing the sun

They said this day wouldn't come  
We refused to run  
We've only just begun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
_[Tom & Max:]_  
You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

You'll find us chasing the sun

When the daylight's fading  
We're gonna play in the dark  
'Til it's golden again

And now it feels so amazing  
Can't see it coming  
And we'll never grow old again  
You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

You'll find us chasing the sun

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll find us chasing the sun

"do you take lessons?" Sid asked "no" "then how do you sing so good?" "i really Don't know" "next song!" Katherine said So i decided to put on Summer love By 1D

Yeah-ah-ah-ah  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Can't believe you're packing your bags  
Trying so hard not to cry  
Had the best time and now it's the worst time  
But we have to say goodbye

Don't promise that you're gonna write  
Don't promise that you'll call  
Just promise that you won't forget we had it all

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

Wish that we could be alone now  
If we could find some place to hide  
Make the last time just like the first time  
Push a button and rewind

Don't say the word that's on your lips  
Don't look at me that way  
Just promise you'll remember  
When the sky is grey

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

So please don't make this any harder  
We can't take this any farther  
And I know there's nothing that I wanna change, change

'Cause you were mine for the summer  
Now we know it's nearly over  
Feels like snow in September  
But I always will remember  
You were my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love (summer love)  
You always will be my summer love  
You always will be my summer love

"we are here" Diego said "yay i am tired" i said as we all walked towards the cave. Sid made a fire while Manny made the announcement. "okay everyone these three humans will be staying with us for a while. This is Katherine" he stated as he pointed to Katherine "this is Alison" he said pointing to me "and this little boy is Liam" Manny introduced "ya know we coulda introduced our own selves?" i said

**Good? Sorry it took forever i was soo busy. I need to hear your opinion on my story. Thanks for reading! ****REVIEW!**


End file.
